Figments Of The Past
by ChloeSullivan
Summary: Future Fic. Rory is successful is every element of her life, except romance. Could Tristan visiting town change all that? But, apparently he's got some secrets of his own, too.


TITLE: Figments Of The Past  
AUTHOR: Jennifer  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Future Fic. Rory is successful is every element of her life, except romance. Could Tristan visiting town change all that? But, apparently he's got some secrets of his own, too.  
COUPLE: Trory, of course! Do you even have to ask?  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please! It makes my heart flutter. ;) Constructive criticism is also greatly loved.  
  
~  
  
The sweet smell of pancakes and maple syrup floated through the air as Rory Gilmore stepped into the kitchen of her bed and breakfast; a pleased smile gracing her face. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she chuckled inwardly, noting that Sookie still hadn't changed over the past ten years. She was still the same overzealous cook she always had been; some things still remained the same after all this time, she supposed.  
  
  
"Hey," Rory called over the shrill sound of Sookie barking orders to the chef, demanding that the omelet supreme be 'just right'.  
  
  
"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong. That's *three* tomato slices and two cups of cheese. Here, let me see that," the older woman ordered, frantically making her way across the kitchen, Rory's greeting lost in the shuffle.  
  
  
Rory sighed, flopping herself down on one of the cozy chairs next to the dining table as guests began to mill about. Life was sweet. Here she was, in her mid twenties, and already owning a successful business. Well, co-owning one, at least. Gilmore Bed and Breakfast was originally founded after the Independence Inn had gone bankrupt, and Lorelai had broached the idea of starting a business together. Sort of a mother-and-daughter-team type thing. She had said the idea would bring in customers by the swarms. Apparently, she had been right, as Gilmore Bed and Breakfast had been extremely successful ever since.  
  
  
Of course, not everything in Rory's life had gone so smoothly. During her junior year in college, she had endured a somewhat nasty breakup with her boyfriend, Dean. She had gone to Harvard, and he had been stuck in Stars Hollow, and eventually the long distance had killed their relationship. Now, years later, she decided it had all been for the best, and they were better off as friends anyway. There was so much less tension when you didn't have to live up to the high expectations of a relationship.  
  
  
She couldn't say she was completely satisfied with her love life, though. Over the past year she hadn't had more than two dates, and she feared that she was soon destined to be an old Gilmore Maid and never marry, because she could never seem to find that one special person to settle down with.   
  
  
So she had thrown herself headfirst into her career, hoping it would ease some of the pain spending every night alone had caused. And guess what? It had worked. Somewhat, at least. She spent all of her free time working on the bed and breakfast; rarely going out anymore.  
  
  
Life was just easier that way. If you put your heart on the line, it was sure to get smashed into a million pieces, and who the hell wanted that? Exactly. So she was doing the smart thing. The safe thing.  
  
  
At least that's what she told herself.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Tristan DuGrey was not having a very good day. The sun was scorching overhead, and, combined with the shrill whining of his girlfriend/mistress, Alyssa Andrews, he felt about ready to have a nervous breakdown, and the day had barely begun.  
  
  
"Tristan, honey," she chirped, from inside the doorway of their sprawling mansion. "Would you come help me with these suitcases?"  
  
  
"Yes, DEAR," Tristan exclaimed the last word extra-loudly, letting a note of sarcasm enter his voice. He could only imagine the truck load of luggage she would be bringing for a simple overnight stay at a local bed and breakfast.  
  
  
"Oh, dear. I hope I didn't forget to bring my mascara with me," she fussed, a few minutes later after they were done packing up. "I really should go back inside the house and see if it's there."  
  
  
"Don't bother. I'll buy you a new one when we get there."  
  
  
"But Tristan-"  
  
  
"Look, I have a lot of work to do, so can we just get going? Sometime this year, perhaps?"  
  
  
Alyssa rolled her eyes; a little annoyed at Tristan's snippy attitude. "Fine. Whatever."  
  
  
"Great. Just great," he mumbled, putting the ignition.  
  
  
Driving along in utter silence, Tristan began to wonder just when their relationship had become so strained. It was never anything deep or meaningful, even in the beginning - just two people with the same interests coming together because they didn't really have anything else to do with their pitiful lives. It wasn't love. Hell, it wasn't even lust; but it was comfort, plain and simple.  
  
  
Although lately things had gotten tense, and arguments had arose out of nowhere. So Alyssa had suggested that they go away somewhere, just the two of them- to a cozy little bed and breakfast, perhaps. He had reluctantly agreed, knowing that the time alone together would do them both some good.  
  
  
She had made all the reservations herself, claiming that she had found a charming little place up at one of those small towns. As they approached the place, a sinking feeling began to form in Tristan's stomach. This looked strangely familiar to Stars Hollow, in fact, *too* familiar. And Stars Hollow was the last place he wanted to be.  
  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what's the name of the Bed and Breakfast we're staying at?" he inquired.  
  
  
"Oh, it was something to the extent of Gilmore Bed and Breakfast. Why?"  
  
  
Tristan felt his stomach drop as a sinking feeling overcame him. This is what he had been afraid of since they had entered the cozy small town. "Oh, no reason," he lied, knowing that this was going to be a long trip indeed. 


End file.
